Chance Shintou
Chance Shintou (チャンス神道, Chansu Shintō) is a vampire from the kingdom of Lestella. He is known as Shintou-kun by Aria, and the two have grown close since their first meeting. Chance is one of the most powerful vampires in existence, and is the only person to come close to beating Aria, and he's even drawn with her once. Profile 'Background' Chance was born in an alley, meaning he had no home from the start and his parents were in no position to nurse a child. He was abandoned until a few days later, someone found him. They nursed him until the age of five, where he then ran away due to the endless torture from his sixteen year old “brother”, Jay. Jay would constantly drag Chance down with words, also occasionally attacking him which leaves large scars all over Chance’s chest, stomach and back. Once Chance was on the street, he learnt to live on his own, learning skills like no one else’s. Unfortunately, when Chance was seven, he was bitten by a famous pure blood vampire called Ezden, and since that he was one of the most powerful vampires in existence. 'Appearance' Chance has messy, dirty blonde hair that occasionally falls into his face. His eyes are a bright blue and are easy to get lost in, though when he has bloodlust, they turn a crimson red colour. He tends to wear a plain and baggy grey, long sleeved shirt with black rims around the collar, the bottom and all down the sleeves. He also wears a fluffy, sleeveless red hoodie that he brings with him everywhere, this is because it’s the only thing his biological parents left with him when he was a baby. He wears black skinny jeans that end just above his ankles. He has white socks that end at his ankles and he usually wears old trainers. Chance has sharp white fangs that he hardly ever attacks people with. 'Personality' He’s extremely laid back, usually thinking of most things as a joke, even when they’re serious. He’s shown to joke and make fun of people in serious situations. He acts rather coldly towards most, unless someone catches his attention. He can become clingy but hates it when people become clingy towards him. Though he acts tough and mean, he’s a huge squish and enjoys simple things like reading and music, though he doesn’t want anyone to know. He can be quite oblivious but if someone points that out to him, he can get fairly emotional as he hates being insulted. His confidence isn’t the best, either, this is no thanks to his past. Magic Spacial Nightmare Magic:Chance uses a type of magic called Spacial Nightmare magic. It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Chance generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Not only this but he can use the power of shadows. A Magic which allows Chance to transform his body into that of the Shadow; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Chance is also able to fade himself into shadows to move quickly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. 'Abilities and Skills' Aside from his Magic capabilities, Chance is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. Chance is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing. Spells *'Constellation': Seven Magic Seals are summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. *'Altirais': Chance crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. Then he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a large amount of gravity capable of crushing almost everything in Chance’s path. *'Meteor': He begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Chance to begin circling, creating what appears to be a tornado. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its place Equipment Chance wields a sword made of vampire blood. Chance can create a red wave of energy from his sword, and shoot it upfront towards his enemy. He is also capable of sending his opponents flying with a gust of wind that is created by swinging his sword, if they are within range. Category:Vampire